


Csak egy percet maradj még!

by LeanneIrisPrice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Balett AU, Balett táncos Loki, Balett táncos Tony, Fekete hattyú, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Hattyúk tava, Humor, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki-centric, M/M, Novella, Romantikus, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneIrisPrice/pseuds/LeanneIrisPrice
Summary: Tony Stark nem csak a nőügyeiről híres, hanem arról is, hogy a világ egyik legjobb férfi balett táncosa. Többek között azért figyeltek fel rá, mert szereti a formabontó darabokat, például szívesen táncol AC/DC-re. Mikor kiöregedett, edzőnek és rendezőnek állt, de darabjai és feldolgozásai nem igazán a klasszikus balettet tükrözik,sokkal inkább hajmeresztő ötleteit. Egy projektjéhez főszereplőt keres, de hiába tartott meghallgatásokat, nem találta meg a tökéletes személyt. Aztán egy véletlennek köszönhetően találkozik legújabb üdvöskéjével, Loki Odinsonnal, és elindul valami, amit nem lehet megállítani...





	Csak egy percet maradj még!

**Author's Note:**

> Lejátszási lista: https://8tracks.com/leanneirisprice/csak-egy-percet-maradj-meg

                                                                                     

Tony Stark nem csak a nőügyeiről volt híres, hanem arról is, hogy ő a valaha élt legtehetségesebb táncművész, nem csak az államban vagy az országban, hanem az egész világon. A csodagyerek gyönyörű karriert futott be, majd miután kiöregedett, edzőnek és rendezőnek állt. Feldolgozásai és saját darabja többek között lázadó természetük miatt értek el hatalmas sikereket, mivel a fiatalság meglehetősen csábítónak tartotta, hogy a táncosok AC/DC-re és Black Sabbath-ra lépkedik le a klasszikus koreográfiákat.

Tony a tagja volt egy csapatnak, amely világklasszis sportolókból állt, és két kivétellel mindannyian balett táncosok voltak. Ez a két ember pedig nem más, mint Burce Banner és Thor Odinson, az egyikük jégtáncos, a másik svéd bevándorló, nem mellesleg pedig jéghokis. Bruce-szal gyerekkoruk óta barátok voltak, Thort pedig ő mutatta be Starknak, és szinte azonnal nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy jól ki fognak jönni egymással. A csapatot Bosszúállóknak nevezték, valami béna képregény után, amit Banner és Tony bújtak, amióta csak az eszüket tudták.

A többi tag, Romanoff, Barton és Rogers ugyanannál a társulatnál volt, mint Stark, és mivel szintén kiemelkedő tehetséggel bírtak, hamar Tony cimborái lettek, nem mellesleg pedig mindannyian táncoltak már legalább egy általa rendezett feldolgozásban.

A legújabb projektjében is mindegyikük szerepet kapott, azonban a darab mégsem haladt semerre főszereplő hiányában. A rendező fejéből akkor pattant ki az ötlet, hogy talán újraértelmezhetné a Hattyúk tavát, amikor kipakolta a pincéjében porosodó dobozokat, és talált egy Michael Jackson bakelitet. Hamarosan megszületett a történet, amelyben a Hattyúkirálynőt lecserélik egy maffia vezérre, egy erőt sugárzó, veszedelmes teremtésre, aki inkább hasonlít a Fekete hattyúra, mintsem az eredeti karakterre. A fiú, mert nem lehet több huszonötnél, a törzshelyén szórakozik a bandájával, mikor felbukkan két civilruhás nyomozó, akik közül az egyikkel némi erőfitoktatás és fenyegetőzés után leülnek meginni egy italt, majd hamarosan a bandavezér az ujja köré csavarja a rendőrt. A férfi szinte minden éjjel megjelenik a kocsmában, és szenvedélyes viszonyuk hetekig tart. Végül kapcsolatuknak a maffia vet véget, akiknek nyomására főnökük megpróbálja megölni a nyomozót, de a párbajban annak fegyvere hamarabb dördül el, a fiú pedig szerelme karjai közt vérzik el. A rendőr összetörik, mert beleszeretett a rosszfiúba, majd szíven lövi magát, hogy halott szeretőjével lehessen.

Nos, Tony nem csak a nőügyeiről volt híres, hanem arról is, hogy szívesen kezd férfiakkal is. Ő maga alakította a nyomozót, ebből nem volt hajlandó engedni, de míg Natasha pultoslányt, Clint bandatagot, Steve pedig a másik detektívet alakította, megfelelő főszereplő nem akadt. Senki sem volt képes úgy eltáncolni a tételt, ahogyan azt Stark várta el, és ez rendkívül frusztrálttá tette. Aztán egy szerencsés véletlen következtében rádöbbent, hogy az általa csak Tarzanként emlegetett jéghokisnak van egy öccse, aki nem csak hogy rendkívül tehetségesen balettozik, nem mellesleg, mintha rá szabták volna a szerepet. A fiú vékony volt, de izmos, a sok év munkája meglátszott rajta, ahogyan maga a balett is. Haja a válla alá ért nem sokkal, és fekete volt, mint a holló tolla, arca finom vonású, karakteres, szemei akár a smaragd. Gyönyörű, fiatal, erőt sugárzó teremtés, akit valami csábító, sötét aura lengett körül.

 

\- Thor, én hetek óta itt szenvedek, hogy megfelelő bandavezért találjak, te meg "véletlenül" elfelejtettél szólni, hogy az öcséd balettozik? - sziszegte, mikor a szőke óriással az italukra vártak a pultnál.

\- Nem is kérdezted! - értetlenkedett.

\- Ó, te jó ég, Odinson, mégis honnan a fenéből kellett volna tudnom, hogy egyáltalán van egy öcséd?! - forgatta a szemét Tony.

\- Sosem kérdezted - vont vállat.

\- Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy ő az, akit kerestem? - kérdezte elégedett vigyorral az arcán.

\- Ha te mondod - hagyta annyiban, majd felnyalábolta a korsók felét és a vodka martinit, amit a fivére kért, majd visszament az asztalukhoz.

Tony követte őt a maradék sörrel, aztán lehuppant Natasha és Bruce közé.

\- Szóval, Loki, te balettozol, ugye? - pillantott a fiúra. Tökéletes volt, és ezt nem volt képes elégszer hangsúlyozni. A külseje, a kecsessége, az elegancia, ami áradt minden egyes mozdulatából, és nem mellesleg, nemrég múlt huszonhárom.

\- Honnan fedezte fel, Mr. Stark? – mosolya, akár egy ragadozóé.

\- Ugyan, kilométerekről kiszúrom a balerinákát – legyintett a táncművész.

\- Hmm... Érdekes - kortyolt bele az italába.

\- Éppen egy darabon dolgozom, és azt hiszem, volna egy tökéletes szerepem számodra - jegyezte meg kertelés nélkül Stark.

\- Valóban? És ugyan miféle darab ez? Sokat hallottam arról, mennyire kedveli a formabontó koncepciókat.

\- Hattyúk tava feldolgozás. Egy kis Michael Jackson, egy maffiavezér és egy nyomozó.

\- Hadd találjam ki, egymásba szeretnek, de az egyiküknek meg kell halnia, nem igaz?

\- Valójában mindkettőnek.

\- Ó, azt hiszem, ezt már elsütötték – sóhajtotta csalódottan a fiú.

\- Nehezen hinném, hogy ebben a körítésben – ellenkezett a férfi.

\- És milyen szerepe volna számomra, Mr. Stark? – pillantott fel rá. A másik csak most vette észre, milyen hosszúak is a szempillái.

\- Csak Tony, ha kérhetem.

\- Olyan szép neve van, Anthony, ahonnan én jövök, ott pedig illetlenség valaki nevét rövidíteni – vigyorgott Loki.

\- A maffiavezér – nyögte ki végül a rendező.

\- A maffiavezér?! Főszereplő nélkül akar egy produkciót tető alá hozni?

\- Igazából pont most találtam meg, már, ha elvállalja.

\- Azt sem tudja, mire vagyok képes – ellenkezett a svéd.

\- De felismerem a tehetséget. Különleges kisugárzása van.

\- Tony, ne flörtölj az öcsémmel! – sziszegte Thor.

\- Tehát ezt vegyem bóknak? – kuncogott a fiú.

\- Tony...!

\- Aminek csak akarod - kacsintott Stark.

\- Nem is látott még táncolni – mutatott rá a fiú.

\- Holnap délután, négy óra, a nagy teremben keress – hajtotta le egy húzással a sörét, majd felállt, az asztalra dobott pár bankjegyet. - Sziasztok, jók legyetek - köszönt el, aztán kisétált a kocsmából.

 

Másnap délután épp nyújtott, üvöltött az AC/DC, mikor megérkezett a legújabb üdvöskéje. Loki még vékonyabbnak tűnt testnadrágban és atlétában, Tony agyába pedig egy pillanatra nem odaillő gondolatok villantak, de ezeket gyorsan el is tüntette, mivel eszébe jutott a szőke behemót, és inkább úgy döntött, okosabb döntés ezeket valami eldugott helyre száműzni a fejében.

\- Elfelejtette mondani, hogy pontosan hová is menjek – sóhajtotta a fekete hajú köszönés helyett.

\- Csak nem eltévedtél? - villantotta fel a féloldalas mosolyát Stark.

\- Tudja, a bátyám nagyon nem örül ennek, úgyhogy konkrétan elszöktem otthonról. Tehát ajánlom, hogy gyors legyen – pillantott rá türelmetlenül.

\- Ismered a Hattyúk tava koreóját?

\- Természetesen.

\- Akkor hajrá - indította el a Smooth Criminalt.

\- A bemelegítés hol marad? – vonta fel szépen ívelt szemöldökét a fiatalabb.

\- Már rég megtörtént úgy hiszem – hümmögött Tony.

\- Remek észrevétel - lépkedett közelebb, majd lehunyta a szemét, és táncolni kezdett. Követte az edző instrukcióit, amik nem igazán voltak bonyolultak, legalábbis egy olyan gyakorlott balett táncosnak, mint ő. Egyre közelebb kerültek, nemsokára már egymás körül keringtek, mint bolygó és annak holdja.

Stark ámulva figyelte a fiút. A zene ott rezgett az izmaiban, az irányította a mozdulatait. Nem hibázott, pontosan azt tette, amit kellett, valami mégis hiányzott, és ez zavarta. Nem tudta volna pontosan megmondani, mi is frusztrálja, de végül leállította.

\- Talán nem elég jó? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a táncos.

\- Nem, erről szó sincs - rázta a fejét. - De...

\- Többet várt? – találgatott.

\- Majd dolgozunk rajta - sóhajtotta engedékenyen Tony.

Nem volt jellemző rá, hogy ilyen könnyen odaadjon egy szerepet valakinek, főleg nem a legfontosabbat, de valami megfogta a svéd szépségben. Talán a kecses, elegáns mozdulatok tették, amik mentesek voltak a közönségességtől vagy a tudatlanságtól. Odinson tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy használhatja a testét erre a táncra, ami arra utalt, hogy nem most kezdte ezt az egészet. Habár lehet, Starkot csak az a formás hátsó bűvölte el, amit majdnem egész végig bámult.

 

\- Akkor az enyém a szerep? – csillant fel a fiú szeme.

\- Jobbat úgysem találok – vont vállat a másik.

Loki összepréselte az ajkait, az arcán átsuhant a sértődöttség, majd azonnal rendezte a vonásait.

\- Holnap várlak, ugyanitt.

\- Biztosan? - érdeklődött gúnyosan.

\- Ha képes vagy ezt a tüzet belevinni a táncodba is, jók leszünk – vigyorgott Tony.

\- Maga hogyhogy nem gyakorol?

\- Mert tudom a koreográfiát.

\- Nyilván - sétált a táskájához, majd a vállára vette. - Akkor holnap, Mr. Stark.

\- Csak Tony – emlékeztette.

\- Akkor viszlát, Anthony - ajkai titokzatos mosolyra húzódtak, ami a férfit a Mona Lisa kifejezésére emlékeztette.

Mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, a fiú már eltűnt, ő meg csak állt ott, és azon gondolkozott, hogy mi az a különös érzés, ami végigzongorázott minden egyes tagján.

Aznap Steve és Tasha társaságában ment haza, Clint kivételével mindannyian sokáig maradtak bent, hogy gyakoroljanak. 

\- Szóval akkor Thor öccse a főszereplő? - pillantott rá Natasha.

\- Igen, azt hiszem, ő lesz az - bólogatott Tony.

\- Szerintem neki való szerep - vont vállat Steve. – Mintha csak neki találtad volna ki, ami csak azért lehetetlen, mert tegnapelőttig nem is tudtál a létezéséről.

\- Kitűnően táncol, de... Mintha hiányozna valami. Nem elég csábító…

\- Tony, kérlek! Ne mássz rá szegény srácra! - forgatta a szemét a vöröshajú.

\- Hé! Én semmi ilyet nem terveztem! - háborodott fel. - Mindegy, holnaptól gőzerővel hajtjuk a gépezet. Jó éjt! - állt meg a kocsijánál.

\- Csak semmi nyomulás. Az a fiú olyan ártatlan, mint a ma született bárány - ölelte meg Nat.

\- Nem is állt szándékomban. Túl fiatal - vont vállat.

\- Viszlát - intett Rogers, majd sarkon fordult, Natashával egyetemben, aki addigra elszakadt az edzőjétől, majd a szőke férfihoz sietett.

Stark ezernyi ötlettel a fejében hajtott haza, majd megivott egy pohár whiskyt, aztán csiszolgatott még egy kicsit a forgatókönyvön, majd aludni tért. Aznap éjjel a Fekete hattyúról álmodott, akinek smaragdzöld szemei villámokat szórtak. Mozgása tökéletes, a dereka vékony, combjai hosszúak, ajkain pedig ravasz mosoly ült. Ártatlanságot mímelt a karjai közt, de amint kiszakadt az öleléséből, ugyanaz a rafinált szépség nézett vissza rá, mint percekkel azelőtt.

 

A próba másnap átlagosnak bizonyult, és ugyan Loki hibátlanul letáncolta, az edzőt továbbra is mardosta az űr, a gondolat, hogy valami nincs a helyén. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből az álmát, mivel teljesen biztos volt benne, ugyanazt a táncost látta ott is, mint a valóságban, azzal a különbséggel, hogy ott jóval felszabadultabb volt, azonosult a szereppel, ami úgy tűnt, a való világban nem igen sikerült.

Ez napokon, heteken keresztül így ment, keményen dolgoztak, de mintha mégsem haladtak volna semerre. A fiú elszántan tette a dolgát, minden áron bizonyítani akart, Starkot mégsem tudta lenyűgözni. Persze a nagy Tony Starkot igen nehéz is volt elkápráztatni, ezt azok, akikkel régóta dolgozott együtt, már tudták jól. Loki azonban folyamatos csalódást érzett, amiért nem tud megfelelni a mesterének.

\- Állj, állj, állj! - állította meg sokadjára a partnere.

\- Mit nem csinálok jól? - hördült fel Loki. A hangja elkínzott volt, ami érthető is azok után, hogy már nagyon régóta éjjel-nappal csak ezt a nyomorult koreográfiát gyakorolta.

\- Ha a Fehér hattyút keresném, lenne ezer meg ezer jobb választás nálad. De nem így van, úgyhogy szedd össze magad, csábíts el, ez erről szól. Nincs meg a kémia, így lehetetlen bármit is kezdeni ezzel az egésszel!

\- A bátyám felnégyelné, ha itt lenne bármilyen kémia is – motyogta.

\- Pedig anélkül lehetetlen ezt megcsinálni. Gyerünk, menni fog! Ne csak lelépkedd, amit kell, éld át!

\- Nem tudom! Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok többre, pedig az utóbbi két és fél hónapot végig dolgoztam, keményen. A lábam már sajog, folyamatosan izomlázam van, és még sérülten is itt ültem kilenctől este tízig!

\- Akkor gondolom nem fogsz megsértődni, ha átadom valaki másnak a szereped, ha ennyi kitartás nincs benned – jelentette ki keményen Tony.

\- Nem, azt nem teheti! Több munkám van ebben a szarban, mint bármelyik másik darabomban! - fakadt ki a fekete hajú.

\- Vagy csinálod, amit mondok, vagy leváltalak. Jelen állás szerint pedig nem azt csinálod.

 

\- Ezt nem teheti! - ismételte kétségbeesetten.

\- Akkor csak figyelj – indult el a férfi a másik próbaterem felé.

\- Nem! - kapta el Tony karját. - Újra!

\- A te hattyúdnak nem a kétségbeesésből kellene táplálkoznia, legalábbis nem a sajátodból.

\- Újra! – követelte.

\- Zenét - intett.

Mikor felcsendült a dal, táncolni kezdtek, de a fiú felől hullámokban áradt a pánik, mozdulatai pedig túl feszesek, élettelenek lettek, ezért Tony ismét leállította.

\- Elég! – szólt rá.

\- Nem! - makacskodott Loki.

\- Azt mondtam, fejezd be. Keresek valaki mást, mert úgy látom, neked ez túl nagy falat. Nem a te hibád, nekem kellett volna jobban megfontolnom a választásom. Nem állsz még erre készen…

\- Nem teheti ezt velem ennyi munka után! Nekem a próba itt nem ér véget, még otthon is ezt gyakorlom. Maga pedig csak úgy ki akar penderíteni?!

\- Nem érzed át, miről szól ez az egész, túl ártatlan vagy, hogy mindez bármit is jelentsen neked.

\- Mire akar célozni? – sziszegte.

\- Mondd csak, tündérkém, voltál te már valaha férfival?

\- Miféle kérdés ez? Nyilván nem.

\- Erről beszéltem, szépségem. Amit nem ismersz, azt nem tudod mozdulatokban önteni.

\- Mégis mit vár el tőlem? Hogy menjek, és szedjek fel valami pasit? Ezt maga sem gondolhatja komolyan!

\- Akkor menj haza, és szépen keress valami meleg pornót, aztán kényeztesd egy kicsit magad. Hátha akkor képes leszel mindazt színpadra vinni, amit elvárok – felelte teljes nyugalommal. – Ha holnap nem jelensz meg, vagy nem nyújtod azt a színvonalat, amire szükségem van, akkor le vagy cserélve.

\- Maga rohadt buzi! – közölte szikrázó szemekkel, majd kiviharzott a teremből.

Másnapra a helyzet csak még rosszabb lett. Reggel Thor hozta el az öccsét, de szerencsére nem kísérte, csak a stúdió bejáratáig. A fiú szemei vörösek voltak, és duzzadtak, úgy tűnt, valami nagyon megviselhette. Tony szíve meglágyult, mikor meglátta, úgyhogy hazaküldte, hogy pihenje ki magát, de Loki erősködött, hogy maradni akar.

\- Azt mondtam, pihenj - sóhajtotta bosszúsan a partnere.

\- Nem fogadom el a leváltásomat! - felelte hisztérikus hangon.

\- Nem foglak lecserélni, ma legalábbis biztosan nem, de ha jövő hétre nem fogsz úgy dolgozni, ahogy azt akarom, akkor mehetsz.

\- Meg kellene köszönnöm? – vicsorogta, mint egy sebzett vadállat.

\- Hálás lehetnél. Megtehetném, hogy magasról teszek az egészre, bármi is történt.

\- Mit tud maga? - sziszegte, aztán felkapta a táskáját, és elsietett.

 

Tony az ablakból látta, hogy az épület előtt rágyújtott, mire pedig elszívta a cigijét, megjelent a bátyja, és hazavitte. Egy hétig nem látta a fiút, ezalatt csak a többi táncossal foglalkozott, és azzal, hogy valamit kitaláljon, amivel ösztönözhetné őt. Persze, ami eszébe jutott, az a hatalmas hülyeség egyenes út lett volna a koporsóba, tekintve, hogy Thor nem feltétlenül díjazta volna, ha megrontja az ő ártatlan kisöccsét. Úgyhogy maradt a remény, hogy valamit csak kezd magával ez a szeszélyes primadonna, és sikerült levedlenie a gátlásait.

Mikor Loki ismét megjelent, ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint azelőtt, de valami megváltozott. Sötét, csábító aura lengte körül, kicsit talán baljóslatú, de kifejezetten vonzó. Ajkain elégedett mosoly ült, de ez nem ért el a szeméig. A tekintete ugyanolyan kétségbeesett és összetört maradt, mint azon a reggelen, mikor Thor hozta őt el a stúdióba.

\- Kipihented magad? - érdeklődött Stark.

\- Mondhatni - felelte szűkszavúan.

\- Az remek, mert akkor akár hozzá is kezdhetünk a munkához. Remélem, nem kell csalódnom. Rettenetesen fájna a búcsú ennyi munka után…

\- Melegítsünk be előtte - húzódtak félmosolyra a fiú ajkai, majd a lejátszóhoz lépett, és bekapcsolta.

\- Gyakoroltál?

\- Állandóan - dorombolta.

Tony zavartan, összehúzott szemöldökkel pillantott rá. Nem, Loki eddig határozottan nem ilyen volt. Az edzőnek csak akkor esett le, hogyan is értette a válaszát, mikor arcán megjelent az önelégült, magabiztos kifejezés. Stark az új fordulat egészen zavarba jött, nem igazán tudta, erre pontosan mit is kellene válaszolnia, úgyhogy inkább terelte a témát.

\- Akkor lépd le erre a koreót - kérte.

\- Jöjjön. Maga nélkül nehéz lesz – nyújtotta ki felé a kezét a fiú.

\- Említettem már, hogy tegezz, nem igaz? - sétált oda hozzá.

\- Igen, Anthony - vigyorgott rá, de a hangjától kirázta a partnerét a hideg. A terem hőmérséklete normálról trópusi hőmérsékletre ugrott, Tony zsigereiben még percekkel ezután is rezgett az a sötét hangsúly.

\- Csábíts el - parancsolta. - Különben nincs szereplés.

 

Először csak a fekete hajú kezdett táncolni, a saját részét pedig tökéletesen meg is csinálta, ahogy mindig, talán még a szokásosnál is jobban. Aztán következett a közös rész, amitől Stark teljesen elámult. Nyoma sem volt a szégyenlősködésnek, a gépies mozdulatoknak, helyette Loki igazította a kezét a csípőjére, mert Tony túlságosan fent fogta, és olyan szégyentelenül simult partnere karjaiba, ahogy azelőtt soha. Minden rezdülésük tökéletes összhangban volt egymással, ami azelőtt sohasem történt meg. Mikor Tony keze feljebb csúszott a fiú combján, szinte zavarban volt, mivel társa nem lökte el a kezét, mint ahogy azt régebben tette, helyette csak rejtélyesen elmosolyodott. Mire befejezték, mindketten kipirultak és pihegtek, Stark pedig továbbra is értetlenül állt az események előtt.

\- Nos, Anthony? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Loki.

\- Bámulatos – felelte.

\- Tehát megtarthatom a szerepet – puhatolózott.

\- Feltéve, hogy ilyen fantasztikus leszel az előadáson is. Már csak három hetünk van, de ilyen tempóban pikk-pakk összeáll az egész.

\- Így lesz.

\- Helyes, szépségem, csodálatos leszel - simított végig a fiú arcán, mielőtt elindult volna az öltöző felé. - Mára ennyi, holnap találkozunk. Ügyes voltál, tündérkém – szólt hátra.

\- Nem eszik olyan forrón a kását - kapta el Tony karját.

\- Miért is? – értetlenkedett a férfi.

\- Ha meg akarsz csókolni, akkor tedd meg - hajolt közelebb.

A férfi megdermedt, és már őszintén nem tudta hová tenni a dolgot. Loki szemei zöld szikrákat szórtak, és egész egyszerűen csak olyan kívánatosnak tűnt. Ennek ellenére meg sem moccant, csak bámult bele a smaragd íriszekbe, de hogy Loki tetézze a meglepetéseket, megcsókolta Tonyt. Partnere egy pillanatra ledermedt, majd olyan hévvel viszonozta, ami meglepte a másikat. Hamarosan a földön kötöttek ki, a fiú pedig hálásan simult Tony erős karjaiba, hosszú ujjai a másik ezüstös fürtjei közt barangoltak, combjai pedig a derekát fogták közre.

 

Végül pihegve szakadtak el egymástól, de kezdeti zavarodottsága után Stark nem akarta megszakítani a folyamatot, úgyhogy az ölébe vette Odinsont, majd az öltözőbe vitte, az ajtót pedig gondosan becsukta.

Nem beszéltek, habár úgy különösen nehéz is lett volna, hogy ajkaik folyamatosan a másikén időztek. Rövid időn belül meztelenül, összeölelkezve szeretkeztek a padlón. Tony nem igazán gondolt bele a következményekbe, és még akkor is valami rózsaszín ködbe burkolózott az agya, mikor elköszönt szeretőjétől a főbejáratnál, majd az épület háta mögé ment rágyújtani. Azt sem vette észre, hogy Thor olyan gyilkos tekintettel vizslatta, hogyha szemmel ölni lehetne, ő már rég halott lenne.

Az elkövetkezendő néhány hétben titokban folytatták a viszonyukat, s hol a stúdió, hol Stark lakása volt szemtanúja heves szerelmüknek. Loki nyilvánvalóan többet érzett ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban, mint holmi kaland, Tony pedig nem igazán tudta, mit kezdjen ezzel az egésszel. A fekete hajú kifordult önmagából, a maradék ártatlanság és naivság is kipusztult belőle, átalakulása pedig kifejezetten pozitív hatással volt a teljesítményére is. Stark elégedett volt vele, hogy a fenébe ne lett volna, mikor lepipálta az eddigi összes tanítványát. Nem mellesleg, még magát a mesterét is, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy nincs az a sikere, amit ne múlna fölül a svéd szépség. Ez pedig hatalmas szó Tony Stark szájából, figyelembe véve, hogy majd negyven éven keresztül uralta a balett világot, most pedig, hogy az egyeduralma megtörni látszott, egy csöppet sem bánta, pusztán elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat.

Mikor elkövetkezett a bemutató napja, reggel még Tony ágyában gyakorolták a lepedő akrobatikát, majd dél körül érkeztek meg mindketten a színházba, utoljára még letáncolták a koreográfiát, főpróba címszó alatt, biztos, ami biztos alapon, aztán mindketten elmentek készülődni.

Loki órákkal később fehér, direkt erre az alkalomra tervezett öltönyben, kalapban, rajta zöld szalaggal, ugyanilyen színű nyakkendőben, zsebében zsebkendővel állt a tükör előtt, és épp a sminkjét igazgatta, mikor partnere megérkezett hozzá az öltözőjébe.

 

\- Tíz perc – suttogta a fiú vállába, mert közben hátulról átölelte.

\- Rendben - bólintott.

\- Ügyes leszel, gyönyörűm - csókolta meg. - Megyek, ránézek még a többiekre.

A fiú válaszul csak hümmögött. Egész nap feszültnek tűnt, ám Tony ezt a bemutató számlájára írta. A nyomás valóban hatalmas volt, és természetesen nem csak a főszereplőn csapódott volna le, hogyha valami nem úgy megy, ahogyan az meg lett komponálva, de Stark egyáltalán nem félt a kritikusoktól. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem tetszhet mindenkinek az, amit ő csinál, de azt nem tűrte volna, hogy Lokit ócsárolják. Már csak azért sem, mert azt várta, az új balett csillagot az ő utódjaként emlegetik majd, vagy legalábbis párhuzamba állítják őket. Ez nem csupán elfogultság volt részéről, ugyanis bárki megmondhatta, Tony Stark felismeri a tehetséget, és bizony addig csiszolgatja, ameddig fényesen ragyogó csillag nem lesz belőle.

\- Valami baj van? – kérdezte végül.

\- Dehogy - mosolyodott el halvány a másik. Szerelme nem hitt neki, de ráhagyta a dolgot, mert továbbra is úgy gondolta, csak a tánc nyomja kedvese szívét.

\- Akkor jó – azzal még adott neki egy búcsúcsókot, majd magára hagyta.

A fiú magabiztosan lépett színpadra, mikor pedig Tony is megjelent, mintha néhány fokkal felmelegedett volna a levegő körülöttük. Ezerszer jobbak voltak, mint eddig bármelyik próbájukon, tökéletes összhangban mozogtak, a közönség ámulva figyelte, ahogy táncolnak. Mindenki tudta, hogy Stark az évszázad legjobb férfi balett táncosa, de az eddig ismeretlen Odinson még talán a mentorát is lekörözte. Karcsú alakja kecsesen simult párja karjaiba, minden rezdülése elegáns, finom, mégis határozott, a zene az ereiben lüktetett, elengedte magát, mintha senki sem volna ott, csak a stúdióban gyakorolnának.

 

Partnere torka kiszáradt, arca a smink alatt kipirult, erősen koncentrált, hogy minden úgy menjen, ahogy kell. A táncból meg lehet állapítani, két ember hogyan viszonyul egymáshoz, ugyanis, ha nincs meg a kémia, a fene eszi meg az egészet, egy szemfülesebb megfigyelő pedig gond nélkül kiszúrhatta a nyilvánvalót. Két idegen, akik nincsenek összecsiszolódva, nem tudnak így eggyé válni tánc közben, ehhez még a sok év gyakorlás és a tapasztalat is kevés. Tony ezzel tisztában volt, ahogyan azzal is, hogy soha nem volt még ilyen remek táncpartnere.

A darab végét kitörő tapsvihar koronázta, mikor pedig Loki lejött a színpadról, Stark már várta.

\- Ügyes voltál, bébi - simogatta meg az arcát.

\- Tudtad, hogy a családom ott ült a sorok között? Kissé felháborodtak. Főleg Thor... - kuncogott. A hangja mégsem volt jókedvű, továbbra is nyomasztotta valami.

\- Bajunk lehet ebből? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Tud rólunk - jegyezte meg halál nyugodtan. Tonyban mintha megfagyott volna a vér, a szíve pedig elfelejtett volna dobogni.

\- Hogy mi?! Azt mondtad...

\- Thor nem a testvérem – sóhajtotta.

\- Nem értem...

\- Örökbe fogadtak.

A férfi torkára forrtak a szavak. Ilyen helyzetben mégis mit lehetne mondani?

\- Visszamegyek Svédországba - folytatta a következő sokkoló kijelentésével Loki.

\- És ezt csak most mondod?! – ocsúdott fel végre Tony is.

\- El akartam táncolni. Ha hamarabb tettem volna meg, biztosan leváltasz.

\- A fenébe is! Ünnepelnek téged, nem hallod? Nem teheted ezt!

\- Tudnom kell, kik az igazi szüleim! Mellesleg, az neked szól, téged imádnak annyira ezek a sznob köcsögök! – tette hozzá. Szerelme megdöbbent ennek hallatára, hiszen a fiú azelőtt sohasem adta annak jelét, hogy zavarná az a rajongás, amit körülvette Tonyt.

\- És az nem várhat legalább az évad végiég? Utána oda mész, ahová csak akarsz – próbálkozott tovább Stark. Ezt nem hagyhatja annyiban!

\- Nem, nem várhat. És vége, világos? Ne keress, ne hívj, a családomnak nevezett színházi társulatot pedig ne zaklasd, mert kurvára csak azt éred el vele, hogy péppé vernek…

\- Lokes, ne csináld ezt, kérlek! – kérte, a hangjából kihallatszott a kétségbeesés.

\- Ironikus nem? Pontosan ugyanazt csináltuk, mint a feldolgozásod főhősei. Ha nem tudnám, hogy történt mindez, azt hinném, rólunk írtad.

\- Loki, ez nem így működik! Hitegetsz, utána pedig csak úgy itt hagysz?

\- Ugyan már, csak egy kis kaland volt az egész.

\- A francokat volt az!

\- Holnap hajnalban indul a gépem. Viszlát, Anthony - nyomott egy futó csókot a döbbent férfi ajkaira, majd elsétált. Tony meg sem próbálta megakadályozni, annyira lesújtotta ez a váratlan fordulat.

Csak állt ott, és azon gondolkodott, hogy mégis mit kezdhetne ezek után. Biztos volt benne, hogy többet érez Loki iránt, mint ahogy az egy afférjánál lenni szokott, sokkal többet, vagy mint Peppernél, pedig azt hitte, őt igazán szerette.

 

Mégsem tudott megmozdulni, hogy a fiú után menjen, és azt sem tudta, a következő előadást hogyan fogja megoldani. Csak az járt a fejében, hogy élete legnagyobb meglepetését, a legjobb táncosát hagyta most futni. Dühös volt, csalódott, ráadásul hatalmas slamasztikába keverte magát, főleg, mivel baráti társaságának legerősebb tagja is érintett volt az ügyben. Nem igazán hitte, hogy lila foltok, törött csontok és kasztrálás nélkül megússza a találkozót…

Várakozásai ellenére, mikor kilépett a színházból, és a kocsijához indult, nem várta ott Thor, hogy feltörölje vele a padlót, és hiába reménykedett, Loki sem. Pedig azzal nyugtatta magát, majd feltűnik, bocsánatot kér, és megy minden úgy tovább, ahogyan azelőtt.

Hetekig várta minden egyes reggel, a stúdióba, vagy a nagy próbákra, az előadásokra, és azután este a parkolóba, azonban soha többet nem jelentkezett. Tony szíve pedig minden egyes alkalommal összeszorult, akármennyire is küzdött ellene. Lassan elhitette önmagával, hogy kérészéletű kapcsolatukat csak álmodta, ez pedig elég volt ahhoz, hogy folytatni tudja a Loki előtti életét, legalábbis látszatra biztosan. Az a néhány együtt töltött hónap olyan mély nyomokat hagyott benne, amiket egy élet is kevés kiheverni. 

Az évek pedig kérhetetlenül teltek, azok után pedig, hogy a fiú visszament Svédországba, nem hallott sem a bátyjáról, sem a családjukról. A baráti összejöveteleken nem bukkant fel a szőke férfi, és Bruce sem találkozott vele a jégpályán. Azt beszélték, az Odinson família szintén elhagyta az országot, visszatértek szülőföldjükre, de ez csak pletyka volt, senki sem tudott semmi biztosat.

 

Ki tudja mennyi idő elteltével, talán három év múlva, Thor visszajött az államokba, hogy ott folytassa jégkorongos karrierjét, ahol abbahagyta. Csapata tárt karokkal várta vissza, de a szülei vagy Loki nem tartottak vele, a szőke óriás pedig egyetlen egy szót sem szólt róluk.

Aztán egy este váratlanul Natasha megjelent Tony ajtajában. Bőre kipirult, szipogott, arcát pedig könnyek áztatták. A férfi nem értette, mi történt, de beengedte a nőt, majd leültette egy pohár whiskyvel a kanapéra, remélve, attól majd megnyugszik.

\- Tony… Tudom, hogy miért nem jelentkezett soha többet Loki – sóhajtotta, mikor már képes volt megszólalni. Stark megmerevedett, majd megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy ez nem olyan téma, amiről szívesen beszélgetne.

\- Már régen volt, Nat – felelte egykedvűen.

\- Tony… Az a fiú soha nem ment vissza Svédországba… - kezdte óvatosan.

\- Na, az még jobb – horkant fel a táncművész.

\- Nem, azt hiszem nem érted. Nem ért ki a reptérre, mert a taxi, amivel haza indult… Balesetet szenvedett…

\- És a kórházban nincs telefon, vagy mi? – horkant fel a férfi.

\- Figyelj… Mi sem tudtuk eddig, Thor eltűnt, mint szürke szamár a ködben, a sajtó pedig nem számolt be róla, és… Szóval csak sajnálom, el sem hiszed, mennyire. Ő volt a legjobb táncosod, és esküszöm neked, soha nem vittél még színpadra ilyen bámulatos produkciót, mint akkor…

\- Tasha, nem értem – pillantott rá Stark. Csokoládébarna íriszeiben értetlenség és fájdalom kavargott.

\- Tony, Loki még aznap éjjel meghalt.

 

A férfi sok mindenre számított, de arra nem, hogy egyszer ezt fogja hallani. Milliószor elmerengett már, vajon milyen lehet a svéd szépség élete mostanság, azonban soha meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy halott. Egyszerűen a két dolog összeegyeztethetetlennek tűnt. Loki tele volt élettel, tűzzel, álmokkal, érzésekkel. Ő testesítette meg mindazt, ami ő valaha is lenni akart, emlékeztette lázas fiatalságára, mikor minden oly tökéletlenül tökéletes volt…

Nem lett könnyebb semmi azután, hogy megtudta az igazságot, főleg azért nem, mert borzalmas bűntudatot érzett. Talán, ha másképp csinálja, ha nem hajszolja úgy túl, akkor nem zördülnek össze a szüleivel, nem bukik ki az örökbefogadás ténye, de nem is rázta volna le vállairól a súlyokat, amik visszatartották a szárnyalástól.

 

Soha többet nem találkozott hozzá foghatóval, hasonló tehetség még csak meg sem fordult a stúdióban, pedig bőven rendezett utána is. Az egésszel kapcsolatban csak annyit bánt, hogy akkor este nem tartotta vissza, mert biztosra vette, ha kicsit keményebben próbálkozott volna, akkor Loki még most is élne és táncolna, ahogy csak ő tudott; a levegő megfagyna a teremben, a közönség lángra lobbanna, ők ketten pedig csak forognának, forognának az örökkévalóságig, míg el nem hamvad a parázs, míg rájuk nem omlanak a díszes falak, s azután, ők még akkor is csak táncolnának ugyanolyan tökéletesen, mint legelőször.

 


End file.
